


The Rain Comes Down (and so does my fist)

by AplusIsRoman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Bad Person Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jschlatt beats up Dream, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, shovels are machines of destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AplusIsRoman/pseuds/AplusIsRoman
Summary: PLEASE read the other stories in this collection BEFORE reading this one!-Tubbo's baby looks like Dream.Schlatt might start another war over it.-In which Schlatt becomes a Granddad. Finally. The baby's not actually Tubbo's, but well, Dream deserves a beating anyways.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Original Child Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 143
Collections: The Granddadschlatt AU





	The Rain Comes Down (and so does my fist)

Schlatt was pissed. No, he was more than pissed. He was more than fucking furious. Schlatt was pretty sure there wasn't a word in the English language that could possibly describe the amount of rage in him at that moment. He figured he could ask Quackity if there was a Spanish word that fit, but for the moment, he was gonna have to be stuck with being _fucking pissed._

Well, he wasn't pissed at first.

At first he was suspicious.

He was suspicious of Tubbo, sneaking off at night.

"I'm pregnant," Tubbo had said.

But what sort of bullshit was that?

So when Tubbo disappeared, first for a day and then for a week, Schlatt was suspicious. He knew Tubbo had been close to Tommy, and he was disappointed but not surprised when he vanished, presumably defecting to Pogtopia.

But then he got worried.

Worried, because the members of Pogtopia didn't hide. He still got reports of Tommy picking fights, of Wilbur being spotted looking at Manburg from a distance. Hell, he even heard rumors of Technoblade.

But he didn't hear a peep about Tubbo.

Quackity had been worried from day one that something had happened - that he'd gotten hurt, or lost, or worse. Schlatt had ignored him, as usual, but now he was starting to wonder if maybe Quackity had been right.

Two weeks passed and Schlatt was worried, but he couldn't show it, so he played it off with Quackity--

"Goddamn, if you're so stressed about the kid, just send out a freaking search party or something."

Quackity's search party had come up empty handed.

The day after, it started raining in sheets, and Schlatt was pacing. He'd sent Quackity off on some errand, and he'd yet to return. Honestly, Schlatt didn't blame him - no one in their right mind would be outside. 

Clearly, though, someone was. They knocked on his door.

Schlatt groaned, wringing his hands as he schooled his expression to one of cool boredom. It wouldn't do for the president to seem weak.

He opened the door and froze.

Tubbo was soaked to the bone, his once-pristine suit tattered and clinging to his skin. He shivered in the bitter wind, and the bags under his eyes were prominent. 

Tubbo was holding a baby, and its wails blended in with the wind. A shudder racked the small boy's body and he let out a choked half-sob. 

"I can't- can't get him to stop crying." Tubbo's tears blended in with the rain, and Schlatt jumped into action, reaching out and guiding him inside, away from the weather.

Tubbo shivered and the baby gasped for breath in between cries. 

"Jesus, kid," Schlatt grabbed a few sheets of wool from a chest, throwing them over Tubbo's shoulders. 

Schlatt felt relief. Tubbo was okay. It was Quackity's fault he'd been worried anyway, he reasoned. Whatever. Now he just had to make sure Tubbo didn't get pneumonia, and everything would be just fine.

Schlatt's gaze fell again to the baby, and his blood ran cold.

"I'm pregnant," Tubbo had said.

But what sort of bullshit was that?

Schlatt huffed, holding out his arms towards the screaming bundle. "Let me try."

Tubbo looked like he was going to pass out standing up, and didn't hesitate to hand it over.

Schlatt's admittedly weak heart began to pound as he looked down at the baby. It was a normal baby, except for one thing. There were little dots all over its body, not unlike freckles - although Schlatt had heard somewhere that babies are born without freckles - and these dots glowed.

That was enough to pique anyone's curiosity, but the thing that struck him in particular was that they _glowed green_.

Everyone on the server knew there was only one person like that, one person who covered his face and hands to be able to hide in the dark despite his bioluminescence. 

And Schlatt thought about him, an adult, and this little baby, and the _boy_ who sat shivering at the table, and he put the details together. He knew where this baby came from, and he was _pissed_.

Schlatt swallowed down the first words that jumped into his throat, calling up something _gentler_ in their stead. 

"Boy or a girl?" Schlatt managed.

"Boy," Tubbo answered. "Am callin' him XD."

"Huh." Schlatt didn't even register how stupid a name that was, his brain was going so fast. 

"How, uh, how old is he?"

"Two weeks. T-to the date." Tubbo looked nervous then, and Schlatt felt a wave of something unfamiliar wash over him. For some reason, he wanted to walk over and bundle up Tubbo in a cocoon of blankets and stash him away somewhere warm and safe, for long enough that he forgot about ever having to show up in the middle of a storm, cold and bruised. 

"To the date," Schlatt repeated, mulling that thought over in his head. A realization hit him.

Two weeks to the date was the day Tubbo disappeared.

He recalled earlier that last day, attending a meeting with various members of the SMP, just a regular diplomatic thing that was routine and boring as all hell. He remembered how Dream always insisted on showing up, even though he wasn't even the king and didn't really _need_ to be there, didn't really _need_ to stick around after and chat with the Manburg cabinet members-

Schlatt was more than pissed.

"I guess he finally tired himself out," Tubbo mumbled, snapping Schlatt out of his train of thought. Schlatt looked down to see XD passed out, his tiny mouth hanging open.

Schlatt stood carefully, passing him back to Tubbo, who took him and yawned.

"You can take my bed," Schlatt offered automatically. Tubbo blinked, surprised.

"...Thank you." Tubbo's legs wobbled as he stood, and Schlatt steadied him as they walked in silence to Schlatt's bedroom. Tubbo beelined to the bed in the corner and collapsed, still dripping wet, onto it. He cradled XD on his chest, eyes drooping closed in seconds. 

Schlatt left the room once he was sure Tubbo was really and truly asleep. 

He couldn't kill Dream. Schlatt wasn't sure if it was even _possible_ to kill Dream, first off. Second, it would undoubtedly start another war, and Schlatt didn't want his son to have to raise a baby in a warzone. Third, Schlatt knew his strengths, and a fighter he was _not_.

Schlatt paused, backtracking his thoughts. 

_Son?_

Tubbo wasn't his son. 

Because that would make XD his grandson, and Schlatt was way too young to be a grandpa.

_'Tubbo's too young to be a parent,'_ sang Schlatt's own thoughts. 

Schlatt felt his fury spike again. Tubbo didn't deserve what happened to him. No one deserved what happened to him. 

Schlatt grabbed an iron shovel from one of Quackity's chests. He'd give it back later. 

He was more than fucking furious. 

It was pouring rain. No one in their right mind would be outside, but there he was, trucking through the mud and praying not to be ambushed by any mobs. 

It took a few hours, and he may or may not have gotten lost at some point, but that didn't matter. Rams were known for being stubborn, after all. 

He made it to the Greater SMP. The lights inside the community house were on, but there was only a single shadow flickering within. A quick glance in the window confirmed it - Dream was rifling through some chests, alone. 

Schlatt didn't even say a word. Some part of him was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he'd say something that would get him killed. So he just walked straight on in, ignoring Dream's confusion and questions, walking straight up to him. 

It was surprise that kept Dream from reacting when Schlatt raised the shovel up and brought it down hard, connecting directly with Dream's skull. He slumped to the floor, head in his hands as he groaned, and Schlatt's weak heart stabbed his chest with each beat. 

"Don't ever _fucking_ come near Tubbo again, understand?" Schlatt grinned, his expression borderline manic. "Actually, you know what? I'm the fucking president! The fucking emperor of Manburg! And you - you are no longer _fucking welcome_ . Step a _foot_ inside, and you are _dead fucking meat,_ understand?" 

Dream was looking at him. Schlatt couldn't see his expression from behind the mask, but he seemed stunned into silence. 

' _Good_.'

Schlatt slung the shovel over his shoulder and turned around, heading back into the storm. As he trudged home, he pulled out his communicator and messaged Quackity.

_You whisper to Quackity: bring hot soup to my house._

_You whisper to Quackity: and baby food._

_Quackity whispers to you: what??? Why baby food?_

_You whisper to Quackity: also I attacked dream and banned him from manburg so don't let him in_

_Quackity whispers to you: you WHAT?_

Schlatt stumbled into his house, pulling off his soaked boots and reaching blindly for the remaining wool sheets. He shuffled to his bedroom, peeking in through the doorway. Tubbo and XD were still asleep, Tubbo curled around the baby protectively. 

Schlatt felt that funny, warm feeling again.


End file.
